


Sail

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becketcest - Freeform, Chanceigh, Daddy Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Chuck get into a fight. Yancy decides enough is enough and calls them both to heel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in April as a response to a Tumblr prompt and never posted it here. And while that happens a lot, this one in particular needed proper posting. So here it is.

"You smug, selfish, son of a bitch!"

“Watch what you say about my mother, Becket!”

He had to give it to the kid. He was still managing to hold his own, pinned against the wall beneath Raleigh, with Yancy looming behind.

“Then maybe you should watch your smart fucking mouth!”

“Rals-” Yancy began, but Chuck cut him off with, “Fucking _make_ me!”

Anybody else might have been expecting a blow, and Raleigh had the upper hand, and the room besides. Instead - as Yancy knew he would, because Raleigh for all he was the most affectionate of the family, was also really, really bad at relationships _outside_ of it - the younger Becket swooped in and kissed him. Chuck’s eyes widened so quickly, for a moment, Yancy was concerned they might fall right out of his head. But he was looking at them as the pupils widened, and knew even before Chuck moaned that while unexpected, had been the desired outcome.

Fucking Christ. Like he needed another emotionally constipated little shit to keep track of.

Raleigh’s hands were still fisted in Chuck’s shirt, and Chuck’s in Raleigh’s and Yancy sighed as they kissed like they were trying to suffocate one another with their tongues. The sound roused both, and they broke away, lips gleaming and still connected by a thin string of saliva, to look at him.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he commented offhandedly.

“Shove it-“  
“Stuff it-“

“Old man,” they chorused.

Yancy shook his head. “So we’re starting with discipline, right out of the gate, hmm?”

Raleigh’s shoulders instantly dropped into an eager but submissive pose. Chuck’s head thunked back against the wall, and he squirmed slightly. Raleigh made a sound at the contact.

“Gonna spank me?” Chuck replied, but there was a touch of breathless need to it.

“If you want,” Yancy replied evenly.

“Fucking hell,” Chuck groaned, writhing. He tilted his head, inclining it in Raleigh’s direction, though his eyes didn’t leave Yancy. “Is he serious mate?” he stage whispered.

Raleigh’s belly jerked beneath his shirt and Yancy smirked.

“Gonna behave?” he asked, reaching out to smooth back some blond hair, gently tucking it behind an ear.

Raleigh shook his head slowly. “You’re going to have to punish me.”

“I see,” Yancy sighed.

“Oh fuck…” Chuck rasped, arching again and all but wiggling.

Yancy looked down just to be sure, smiling in satisfaction at the obvious tent in the younger Ranger’s pants. He met his eyes, holding them and asked, “And you?”

“I’ve got a list of transgressions as long as Striker’s arm and a daddy complex a mile wide.”

The eldest pilot’s brows rose in surprise.

Chuck smirked. “Ain’t slander if it’s the truth. Never did get much by way of discipline from the old man.”

“Yancy’s _much_ better at it,” Raleigh assured him, rocking against him.

“Then my questions stands, doesn’t it?”

Yancy leaned a shoulder into the wall and looked down at him. Chuck was slightly taller than him, but the position - and apparent natural inclinations given certain immediate circumstances - made the gaze down heady.

“Gonna spank me?”

“Oh kid,” Yancy rasped, leaning in so their mouths hovered close, the Australian’s head tucked back at an awkward angle to accommodate him in eager response. “When I’m done with you, you’ll be a model citizen.”

Chuck shivered.

Raleigh against him, was nearly vibrating with anticipation.

“Come on, kids,” he said, pushing off the wall and starting down the hall. “Daddy’s got some work to do.”

He didn’t need to look back to check if they were following. The noise of them tripping over one another, and the jog of boots trailing him let him know.


End file.
